Those Eyes
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Tapi kini, mata itu tak sama. Tak lagi merefleksikan hal yang sama. / drabble / ClaudeAlois


**Notes:** _Republish_ dari fanfiksi berjudul sama versi Bahasa Inggris-nya ( _well,_ versi _English_ -nya udah saya hapus sih lol). Trus, sekalian aja fanfik ini dijadikan seri kedua dari _Sakurai Takahiro's Character Project_ #yha

p.s: _drabble_ dan agak _random._ Minim plot. Tapi, semoga tetep menghibur buat yang seneng sama kapal ini :))) _Enjoy_!

* * *

 **.**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

 **.**

 **Those Eyes**

 _(Sakurai Takahiro's Characters Project - 02)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Then show me those eyes. Not the eyes of those villagers who looked as if they'd seen a pile of vomit. Not the old man's greedy, inflamed eyes. That day, those eyes. Those eyes that longed only for me, Claude."_

— _ **Alois Trancy**_

* * *

 **.**

Mata itu berubah.

Warna emasnya masih yang sama, emas yang terang dan menyilaukan—jenis mata yang dapat menjerat siapa pun yang melihat. Kejernihannya sekaligus sorot tajamnya masih sama, masih memiliki kemampuan untuk membuai, membelenggu, memabukkan pasang mata lain yang coba-coba mengerling ke arahnya…

Tapi kini, mata itu tak sama. Tak lagi _merefleksikan_ hal yang sama.

Dahulu, ketika Alois terbangun di tengah malam yang gelap bersama mimpi masa lalu yang menyelubunginya, atau ketika dia membutuhkan bantuan untuk hal-hal trivial, mata itu yang kemudian akan menyambutnya—memberikan rasa aman sekaligus perlindungan. Sebab yang Alois tahu (dan yang selalu ingin ia tahu) mata itu hanya merefleksikan dirinya seorang. Tak peduli pada objek mana mata itu memandang, hanya pantulannya lah yang terbayang. Selalu.

Tapi itu dulu.

Dulu sekali, bahkan Alois pun nyaris lupa kapan.

Yang dia ingat, ketika sepercik darah Phantomhive terkecap oleh lidah Claude, ketika itulah mata emas itu berpaling darinya.

Alois menatap Claude saat aroma harum bersalut _citrus_ tertangkap oleh saraf olfaktorinya. Kepulan asap teh _earl grey_ menciptakan lapisan embun pada kacamata _demon butler-_ nya itu. Namun, dia tetap mampu menemukan mata emas itu. Mata yang selalu menembus hatinya, mata yang dapat mendefinisikan jiwanya, mata yang tak bisa lepas dari raganya. Memandang mata itu, membuat Alois tak pernah lupa ocehan Claude di suatu malam berbintang tentang seberapa berharga jiwa miliknya bagi sang pelayan.

(—Jiwa yang membara, bukan seperti api yang menghanguskan, tetapi bagai kilapan merah dari batu mirah. Jiwa yang berkobar namun tak terbakar.)

Apakah jiwa Alois Trancy telah meredup hingga ikut pula meredupkan nyala di mata emas itu? Atau justru, kegelapan jiwa seorang Ciel Phantomhive lebih menarik untuk dirinya?

Alois tak tahu, dan selagi berbagai probabilitas menari-nari di dalam alam pikirannya, teguk demi teguk isi cangkir telah habis dikurasnya. Sepiring _scone_ sebagai pendamping teh pun tak luput untuk ia habiskan. Lalu, alih-alih memerintahkan Claude untuk membenahi set keramik itu, pemilik helaian sewarna _platinum_ tersebut justru menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

" _Ne,_ Claude..."

"Ya, _Danna-sama?"_ suaranya yang lembut bergaung di telinga Alois sebelum keping mata yang ia suka menatap ke arahnya.

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada bebunyian yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Tak ada suara Alois, tak ada suara Claude, bahkan tak ada kicauan burung gereja atau tik-tok jarum jam di dinding ruangan. Selama sesaat itu, hanya ada kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Aku di sini, di hadapanmu—," _tapi kenapa matamu tak mampu 'menyadari' keberadaanku seperti dulu?_

Claude tidak menanggapi pernyataan _master-_ nya barusan, karena tentu saja ia tahu akan hal itu. Alois tak perlu repot-repot memberitahunya tentang fakta itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."

Iris keemasan itu membulat karena keterkejutan, sebelum kemudian pemiliknya menjawab perintah Sang Tuan.

" _Yes, your highness_."

Selengkung senyum terbit di bibir Alois ketika mendengar **kebohongan** yang manis itu.***

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oke, mungkin ada beberapa kata yang agak aneh dan susunan kalimat yang ribet dan _random_. Saia gak sempet ngedit semuanya, jadi gaya bahasanya kira2 gaya bahasa saya yang dulu /emang ada bedanya/ /kali aja/

Yauds, sekian. Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca x'D

 _(All hail Sakupyon!)_


End file.
